


Morning, Sleeping Beauty

by helloyesIamtrash



Series: Inked at Midnight [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (so is kuroo), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Iwa and Kenma are the MVPs tbh, Kinda, M/M, Neighbors, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Very Cheesy, mentions of the x flies and ET, oiks is a big time nerd, they live across from each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. This is the story of how Oikawa and Kuroo became soulmates. (ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END NOTES)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oikuros are very tasty and good for the soul I promise, ANNOUNCEMENT AT END NOTES GUYS (it's good don't worry)

Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store.

A word about Oikawa Tooru’s life - it was meticulously organized. He had a fucking planner, for god’s sakes. It was even in his favorite purple pen. He had his schedule of classes, of devoted time to homework and volleyball and hanging out with friends (friends being Iwa-chan, since Makki and Mattsun video-chatted with them constantly but went to a different university). Why? Because god damnit, Oikawa Tooru was not going to become a college burnout or some hot mess that a stranger would find puking up their lungs on some random club’s bathroom floor on a Monday night.

Hell no.

Although, it should be known that he has put a place on his planner in the morning every day at exactly 7:30 am for when the person in the building across from him missed his alarm by however much time and literally falls off of the bed to turn the damn thing off. It started off as an annoyance, because Tooru couldn’t find where the actual fuck that noise was coming from until he looked across his little alleyway and saw an unfairly attractive man with a ridiculous bedhead rubbing the cobwebs away. It became more entertainment and eye candy from that point onward. He always hid himself from sight, of course, because he had tact. Also, he didn’t want to broadcast to said Hot Guy about the sheer amount of gay that he was (which was quite a lot, in case anyone hadn’t caught onto that by now).

For as unorganized as the man seemed, it was the one thing that seemed to stay constant. The one consistent thing being that he was inconsistent. Tooru snorted as he took a gentle sip of his morning tea earlier that week and watched the same tanned, toned body frantically scramble out of bed to turn off that god-awful beeping. It was strange how comforting it was to see the man’s ‘routine’, if it could be called that - almost like clockwork, like his own schedule. In a weird way.

But then, everything changed when a pair of golden eyes flicked the setter’s way and made contact with warm, chocolatey brown.

Tooru just about choked on his tea before he regained his composure, about to give the man in the building across from him a shy wave and then scurry off of his balcony and into the safety of his apartment, but when he looked up, he saw the man laughing. At him. Tooru wrinkled his nose in embarrassment and held up his wrist and tapped it - a silent reminder of the time. The smug grin was immediately wiped off of the other’s face as his head whipped back to glance at something in his apartment - presumably a clock - and gave the brunet a thumbs-up before taking off at full speed to get ready. Tooru grinned. He won.

It happened again the next day. Bedhead woke up in a tornado of blankets and, instead of his usual flinging of clothes at such an arc that Tooru can clearly see it, he turned again to the brunet’s balcony. Tooru had just sat down with a book and his morning tea, jasmine this time, and blinked curiously when they made eye contact again. Tentatively, Tooru gave him a small wave. The man opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, closed it, then held up one fingers and went into his room to get… something. When he returned, he held up a notebook opened to a page with black words written in big, bold sharpie.

‘My roommate is asleep, so I don’t want to wake him up (I would be dead), but what book is that?’

Tooru snickered slightly and trotted into his apartment to get his whiteboard and markers that he never used anymore and wrote down his answer in prim, blue marker.

‘Hidden Truth - Forbidden Knowledge.’

Seeing the man’s confused look, the brunet decided to clarify.

‘It’s a book about UFOs!!!!!’

The man’s face broke into laughter that Tooru could barely hear across the din of the city as he turned to a blank page and scribbled something down.

‘A cute nerd, then.’ Tooru’s face went pink as he huffed.

‘Don’t you have somewhere to be?’ Tooru wrote back, and the man blanched and, with a final cheshire grin, darted back into his apartment, leaving the setter to feel simultaneously drained and revitalized at the same time.

He wondered if this would become part of his routine.

(He hoped so)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
It did, and Tooru was royally fucked. Every morning, he learned something new about Bedhead (or should he say, Kuroo). He was pretty good at cooking, when he had the time. He was a middle blocker in high school. He majored in chemistry. His roommate’s name was Kenma, and said roommate was apparently tiny and liked video games, but was vicious when provoked. Tooru knew he would like him.

In return, Tooru gave away small facts. He told Kuroo about his schedule. He told him his major was in Astronomy. He told him about how he used to and still was playing as a setter. He told him about all of his adventures with Iwa-chan.

Despite this, they’ve never actually spoken. The din of the city, though quieter in their little alley, could allow some loud chatter, but it became their ‘thing’ to use whiteboards and notebooks.

Tooru told himself it was stupid to think that they could be soulmates.

(He still hoped.)

“Iwa-chan, he’s too hot.” Tooru whined as Iwaizumi carded his hands through the brunet’s hair one late night in the setter’s apartment. Iwaizumi had come down for the weekend, and they had already spent a full day together, claiming that it had been too long since they actually hung out. While this was completely true, it didn’t slip past Iwaizumi that bags had grown under the setter’s eyes, visible even on Skype. And while the ace was here, he would be damned if he didn’t make Tooru get some actual sleep.

“You’ve mentioned this multiple times already, Shittykawa. Just confess to the guy and make out with him already.” Iwaizumi grunted.

“I can’t just do that, Iwa-chan! You’re not helping!” Tooru moaned, chocolate brown eyes meeting darker, wiser ones.

“From what you’ve told me, all you’ve ever done with him is flirt.” Iwaizumi replied dubiously, giving Tooru a wary glance.

“Listen,” Tooru huffed, his bangs puffing out of his eyes. “I feel very attacked in my own home.”

“When have you not?” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru gasped, overly offended, but there was a smile on his face as the two chatted into the night. When the brunet feel asleep on the couch in the early hours of the morning that Friday night, Iwaizumi unlocked his friend’s phone and turned off the alarm. They had nothing to do the next day, so they should really sleep in. After all, he wasn’t about to have his best friend die on him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Iwaizumi woke up to the light snoring of his best friend. A quick look at the clock told him that it was past 8:30, which was an accomplishment in his book. Humming lightly to himself, Iwaizumi made himself some coffee and started to walk into the kitchen, but a figure caught his eye from the other building. Tentatively stepping out onto the mini balcony, his eyes widened as he realized that this was the Hot Guy that Tooru was moaning over for a good 75% of the previous night. Giving the man a once-over, the ace had to begrudgingly admit that he was pretty attractive, and exactly his friend’s type. The guy was looking at him with a sort of suspicion. With furrowed eyebrows, the man started to scribble something down on a notebook.

‘Who are you?’

“You know, we can just talk,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, and the guy seemed taken aback before Iwaizumi continued. “Anyway, I’m Iwaizumi. Shittykawa probably calls me Iwa-chan.”

Recognition sparked in the man’s eyes. “Oh, so you’re the famous Iwa-chan! I was wondering why there was a shirtless dude walking around the apartment, especially since he wasn’t around at the usual time.” The guy went on, cautious but clearly implying.

“Well, he’s gay, but like, we’re pretty much brothers.” Iwaizumi admitted, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“He’s gay?” The man asked, perking up noticeably.

“Well, yeah. Did you not know that? He’s been flirting with you incessantly.” Iwaizumi asked, genuinely shocked - Tooru had never been subtle with anything, ever.

“I mean, he was, but I couldn’t tell if it was a straight-guy joke thing? Literally only one of my friends is straight, and she’s, well, a she.” The guy sputtered.

“Well, Oikawa Tooru is probably one of the gayest beings to ever walk this planet,” Iwaizumi smirked playfully. “And if you ever hurt him, you won’t see the light of day.”

“I don’t plan on doing so, Mr. Iwa-chan,” He said with a wolfish grin. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“I can see why he likes you,” Iwaizumi grumbled, and the Kuroo laughed. “Iwaizumi Hajime. Never call me Iwa-chan again.”

“Yes, sir,” Kuroo sang, a cheshire grin resting on his face, before he craned his neck to try and look inside Tooru’s apartment. “So where is Oikawa, anyway? He’s usually up by 7:30 on the dot, and it’s a hour past that.”

“He rarely ever gets more than four hours of sleep a day, so whenever I’m here I turn his alarm off. He needs rest.” Iwaizumi explained, and Kuroo nodded in understanding.

“Well, I have to head out, but tell Sleeping Beauty that I said hello when he wakes up.” Kuroo smiled boyishly, and Iwaizumi smiled softly.

“Will do. It was nice to meet you, Kuroo.” Iwaizumi said, and Kuroo grinned.

“You too, man!” Kuroo replied, and with a peace sign, he left.

“IWA-CHAN, IT’S NINE-THIRTY!” A screech came about a hour later from inside the brunet’s apartment living room. The raven-haired man chuckled as a messy-haired, wild-eyed force of nature stormed out onto the tiny balcony.

“Morning, Shittykawa. Kuroo-san told me to tell you that he said ‘Hi, Sleeping Beauty’. Or something like that.” Iwaizumi replied nonchalantly, and Tooru’s blood filled with ice and fire.

“You talked to him before I ever did?” Tooru asked calmly, his voice dangerously low and his voice laced with a dripping poison.

“Also, he thought you were straight? Which is honestly hilarious,” Iwaizumi continues. “He seems interested.”

The demon on his bloody warpath suddenly came to a halt.

“You’re welcome.”

A slight twitch, hesitance.

“I made you your favorite tea.” Iwaizumi offered, and he grinned as the brunet sat down in utter defeat.

“I don’t like it when you’re irritating, Iwa-chan.” Tooru grumbled, taking the tea in a huff and taking a sip.

“You’re irritating all the time, I think I can be irritating at least once a year.” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“Besides the point, Iwa-chan! You talked to him?” Tooru brushed off with a wave of his hand, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

“Yeah. You’re right, he is your type.” Iwaizumi said dryly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tooru squawked indignantly.

“Dark hair, muscle-y, kind of an asshole but not actually.” Iwaizumi replied, and Tooru’s mouth, open for immediate rebuttal, slowly closed shut.

“Oh.” Tooru murmured as he sat back in a daze.

“You didn’t even realize you had a type, did you.”

“LISTEN HERE.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
The first time Oikawa Tooru talked to Kuroo Tetsurou, it was probably one of the worst days of his life. The night before, he had stayed up rather late studying for two exams he had the next day and finishing writing an essay of his. At 3:30 am, he finally crashed onto his bed, but forgot to set his alarm.

That very same evening, Kuroo decided to try and beat the brunet at his own game, and woke up the next day bright and early at around 6:30, waiting on his own little balcony, a smug grin on his face. That grin turned into confusion as an hour ticked away. At seven thirty, Kuroo heard what he thought was a pterodactyl screech and a blur of brown and blue whirled through Tooru’s apartment.

Tooru was freaking out slightly (a lot) and was frantically throwing on clothes. Yoga pants that passed as presentable in public? Yes. Hair slightly brushed? Annoying, but he’s late. Contacts? Can’t find them, so glasses are his only option. Just as he puts them on, he heard a massive cackle coming from a certain balcony opposite his own. As he stormed onto the balcony, he was greeted to the sight of a currently-dying-of-laughter Kuroo Tetsurou, and for a split second, he forgot that he had never actually spoken to the man before. Also, that he didn’t have his whiteboard with him.

“I can feel you judging me, stop this!” Tooru whined, looking down at himself in embarrassment - for the first time, Kuroo was seeing the imperfect Oikawa Tooru. A side Tooru had hoped to not reveal until a much, much later date. If possible, never. Fate had apparently decided to not go along with that plan.

“Mornin’, sleeping beauty.” Kuroo grinned, his golden eyes flashing with amusement. Tooru froze. The words he just heard were replaying over and over again in his mind. The words that had been messily written on his wrist for years now, in a bright cherry red that he grew so fond of.

Of course this had to happen now.

Tooru took a deep breath in, a deep breath out. Calmed himself. Then spoke.

“LOOK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT, IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST WALTZ YOUR WAY INTO MY LIFE AS MY SOULMATE ON THE SHITTIEST DAY OF MY LIFE, THEN YOU’D BE RIGHT SO FUCKING COME OVER AT SEVEN.” Tooru yelled furiously, his cheeks ruddy, and with a whip of a hoodie against the cool morning air and a bag hastily stuffed full of papers, he left Kuroo Tetsurou in a dazed state. Kuroo slowly looked down at his own wrist, a brilliant blue color, and the words inked there having been the words just spoken to him by the hottest man he had ever come to know.

Three hours later, Kenma had finally woken up and saw his friend sitting, almost catatonic, in his room as he stared at the empty balcony next door.

“Kuroo?” He asked in his typical monotone fashion, but his eyes revealed his slight worry.

“Kenmachine.” Kuroo replied, his voice airy and starstruck.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” Kenma huffed, internally satisfied at his response.

“I talked to him.” Kuroo said, clearly in awe. “He invited me to his apartment tonight.” The older of the two was rubbing his wrist. Kenma didn’t need to ask who it was, or what happened. He already knew. Kenma had heard the tales of the ‘weird hot guy across from my balcony’, who turned into ‘hot nerd’, then to ‘Oikawa’. Recently, Kuroo called him Tooru when he was telling Kenma a story about the brunet. It didn’t seem like he noticed. The bottle blonde’s eyelids fluttered shut and the corners of his lips turned upwards into a slight smile.

“Fucking finally.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Tooru came home that night physically and mentally drained. His tests went well, his essays were turned in, and he had to make himself as charming as possible to brush over the fact that he was late. It was exhausting, and to make matters worse, he couldn’t stop thinking about Kuroo. The fact that Kuroo, the man who he had been talking (well, writing, really) to for months now, was his soulmate. The one whose hair was as ridiculous as his laugh. The one who cared more about his roommate, Kenma, than anyone else. The one who always left him with a grin that would linger for hours after they had written their goodbyes.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered why he didn’t realize it sooner.

With a shaky breath, Tooru unlocked his apartment and looked at the time. It was almost seven, so he had a little time to clean up his apartment. Which, to him, meant rearrange some things to make himself feel like he’s cleaning since his apartment is always meticulously spotless. Anxiety grew inside him. Tooru didn’t even get a response from Kuroo before he left, so there was still a slight chance of rejection in his mind. Then, he heard a voice coming from the direction of the balcony, raspy and gorgeous.

“Uh, Oikawa?” It called, and he knew it was Kuroo. Stepping out onto the balcony with a nervous smile, it was relieving for the brunette to see the man across from him in a similar state.

“So, as much as I want to come over right now, I kinda need your room number.” Kuroo said sheepishly, and red colored Tooru’s cheeks.

“Oh, yeah! Um, it’s 208, I’ll buzz you in.” Tooru replied, embarrassed.

“See you in three.” Kuroo grinned with a wink, and with that, he disappeared. Tooru promptly closed the balcony doors and gave what some may refer to as a girly squeal. The few minutes he had to wait were making him anxious than he had ever been in his entire life, even more so when the buzzer jolted him to life. In a quick once over, he was once again reminded of his less-than put together appearance, but it was too late - there was a knock at the door. Tooru bolted to the door, sliding to a halt in his socks, and waiting a few seconds before opening the door to one of the best sights he had ever seen.

Kuroo Tetsurou looked even better from up close, if that’s believable. Firstly, he was tall, lanky in all the right ways but still muscular. He was clearly dressed down, a classic white tee and low-rise black sweatpants, but goddamn, he wore them well. The man was grinning devilishly, showing off canines and dimples. Inky strands of hair fell into one eye, but the other was a gold color, shining with amusement at some joke that hadn’t been told. Kuroo Tetsurou was beautiful, and was made even more beautiful by the pizza delivery box he was holding.

“I figured that since it probably wasn’t your best day today for, you know, finding out your one true love lives right across from you and you didn’t know, so I thought maybe pizza would make up for it.” Kuroo grinned.

“It depends on what kind of pizza.” Tooru said airily, but he was beaming as he swung open his door wider to let Kuroo in.

“I thought cheese was safe, but half is pepperoni.” Kuroo replied, taking off his shoes and wandering in.

“Good. I like cheese,” Tooru hummed as he got out some plates from inside his mini kitchen, gliding past the small island and onto the couch. He curled up as he flopped onto the piece of furniture, only to find his soulmate standing around awkwardly. “Well, sit down! If we’re staying in, then we’re watching Netflix.”

“I’m not watching E.T.” Kuroo warned as he sat down and took one slice of the pepperoni pizza.

“Excuse you?” Tooru gasped, his eyes narrowing as he took a slice of cheese.

“I like it, I’ve just watched it too many times.” Kuroo clarified with a chuckle.

“Better,” Tooru huffed, but he was still smiling. “Then we’re watching the X-Files.”

“What’s that?”

“BLASPHEMY,” Tooru gasped in horror, and quickly scrolled down to the X-Files and clicked on episode one. “We’re educating you tonight.”

(When the theme song played, Kuroo nearly fell off of the couch.

“IT’S THE FUCKING ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED SONG!”)

They fell asleep on each other that Friday evening, Tooru’s head on Kuroo’s shoulder as they dozed. They didn’t talk about soulmates. They didn’t talk about any uncertainties they had. Each of them had a voice deep inside them that they didn’t hear before today, a voice that knew that the other person was their soulmate. Confident in each other, they merged into the unstoppable force that they would always be.

EPILOGUE (A year later):

The last of the boxes had finally been emptied on a rainy Tuesday night, and Kuroo looked around with a pleased smirk. The cardboard boxes of evil reminders had been vanquished. Frankly, even though he adored looking at his soulmate’s loopy purple sparkly ink on the brunet’s boxes and cringed a little at the sorry, shambled state of his own, it was over.

Looking around the new place, it was a mix of Tooru and Kuroo, and it was wonderful. A well-worn black couch was in the small living area, adorned with bright, soft blankets that had stupid aliens on them. Tooru’s old coffee table was in the middle. There were various pictures of family and friends. Kuroo’s favorite was sitting on a side table. It was New Years, and he, Tooru, Kenma, and Iwaizumi were smiling at the camera.

Parts of the house were still messy, parts of it were wholly immaculate. It wasn’t hard to guess which parts were dominated by which person.

“I want Chinese tonight,” Tooru announced primly as he unceremoniously dropped the last cardboard box outside of their front door, slammed said door behind him, and pranced over to jump on their couch. “It’s a perfect time to celebrate!”

“Tooru, we’ve had Chinese food for three nights in a row. I love you, but I’m getting tired of egg drop soup.” Kuroo chuckled, joining his soulmate on the couch, their legs entangling together.

“Blasphemy! No one can ever get tired of egg drop soup!” Tooru exclaimed childishly.  
“How about we get pizza instead and binge-watch the X-Files or Doctor Who?” Kuroo enticed with a knowing, catty smile - Tooru was never able to resist television with aliens. True to his prediction, Tooru gave a little pout and pretended to think, which, after knowing the brunet for so long, Kuroo knew to mean he was giving in.

“Half-cheese-half-pepperoni and season four of Doctor Who. I miss Donna.” Tooru decided, but Kuroo was already dialing.

“You act like I don’t know our pizza order.” Kuroo teased, and with a grin Tooru grabbed the remote and pulled up Netflix.

Those two never needed much else than to be happy with each other

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY ANNOUNCEMENT GUYS  
> AS OF THIS POST I HAVE WRITTEN OVER 100K WORDS FOR THIS DAMN SHOW IM SO HAPPY  
> THEREFORE, I'M DOING A CELEBRATORY CONTEST - ANYONE WHO WANTS TO PARTICIPATE, PUT YOUR TUMBLR USERNAMES IN THE COMMENTS AND AFTER A WEEK I'LL WRITE THEM ALL DOWN AND PUT THEM IN A HAT. IF I PICK YOUR NAME, I'LL WRITE YOU A ONESHOT FOR WHATEVER SHIP YOU WANT, AND IT CAN BE ABOUT WHATEVER (preferably fluff bc I am a Weak Soul who can't deal with angst)  
> I'LL MESSAGE THE WINNER ON TUMBLR SO IF Y'ALL WANNA TRY THEN YEA H  
> IT ENDS ON DECEMBER SECOND 
> 
> EDIT: THE CONTEST IS NOW OVER, @tsukster WON BUT 26 OF YOU ALL ENTERED??? HOLY SHIT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, @tsukster message me on tumblr so we can talk about things! <3
> 
> Anyways, options - 
> 
> A) OiYama  
> B) AkaKen  
> C) TsukiHina  
> D) TanaNoya  
> E) Other, hmu 
> 
> My tumblr is @decadentcandyeagle if you wanna be my friend :)))))  
> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED I LOVE YOU ALL <3 
> 
> (also expect a new story to come out soon outside of the soulmate fics) ;)))))


End file.
